


Similar

by cyber_phobia



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Cultural Differences, Curiosity, Gen, Religion, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_phobia/pseuds/cyber_phobia
Summary: You and Drift compare your beliefs.Descriptions of Christianity.





	Similar

It was tough being a human on the Lost Light. Any second could be your last. Whether it be from the DJD or simply one of the ‘bots stepping on you. You didn’t want ‘Died by Foot’ on your gravestone, assuming you’d have one. So, you hung around Drift for the most part. He was always aware of the things around him, somehow, so it was almost an impossible feat to die on his watch.  
Rodimus often stopped by. How Drift became friends with such a… combustible mech, was a mystery to you. You didn’t complain, it was interesting to watch Drift teach his friend how to use a sword, and equally amusing to see the first attempts.  
The two of you often talked, yet neither of you shared much about yourselves. You knew that Drift believed in some religion, but you didn’t know the specifics. Thinking about this, you fiddled with the necklace in your hands, turning it over and messing with the chain. Drift looked over at you curiously, he had never seen you wear the item before and there were no organic colonies, of the ones that they visited, that had anything like it.  
“Y/n, what is that?” he inquired, gesturing at the piece of jewelry. You raised your head, confused, before realising what he was speaking about. You held the necklace out for him to see “This?” you asked, but there was no need for a verbal confirmation, seeing how intently his optics scanned over it. His gaze caught the pendant attached to the chain. He brushed a large finger against it gently. “What does this symbol mean?” he asked, helm titled.  
“It’s a symbol of faith, of my religion on Earth.” you replied, studying his face for any reaction. “What is it that you believe?” he questioned further. You hesitated, he seemed to be genuinely curious. “I believe in a creator that made us in his image. A creator who loves us dearly.”  
Drift smiled warmly “Sometimes I forget how similar our races are.” he laughed lightly “Does this creator have a name?” “God.” the mech seemed to stall for a moment “Creative.” you chuckled “Some do call him other names.” the Autobot hummed “On Cybertron, we believe something similar. We call our creator Primus.” you huffed “Of course he has a cooler name.”  
“Cybertronians believe that Primus became Cybertron and created us as a defense against Unicron the Chaos-Bringer.” “I’m gonna assume that is your equivalent of Satan.” you spoke. “On Earth, my religion believes that God created our world and everything on it. It was pure from the beginning, yet it was corrupted very soon after it’s creation. He guided people in it’s earlier years, eventually sending his son-” you hesitated, causing Drift to look at you worriedly “Is something wrong?” you shook your head “No, I’m simply trying to find a way to explain that he and his son are the same person.” the cybertronian simply tilted his head, saying nothing “Think of it as… symbiosis. They are the same, yet not.” he nodded “Anyways- he sent his son to Earth as human, but pure and sinless, as the world would have been. He was called Jesus.”  
“He taught for a number of years. He didn’t go very far, yet his teachings reached to everyone. But, there was a group of men, who disliked him for his teachings.” you focused on Drift for a moment, finding that he had leaned forward “They were religious leaders, they were supposed to know and bring truth, but they became used to the power they had and resented him for finding fault in them. They called him a liar and tried to trick him and disprove his claims of being God’s son, but they couldn’t, he never did any wrong. So, they bribed one of his close friends with silver and told him to give them Jesus. The friend, Judas, betrayed Jesus and gave him over to them. He was set in an unfair trial and sentenced to be executed on a cross.” You held up the pendant on the necklace. Drift’s optics flickered in confusion “Why would you wear something that your God died on?” you smiled “That’s not the end. He was tortured a long time before he was nailed to the cross and died. They buried him in a stone tomb that had a boulder in front of it.” Drift still looked at you with a confused stare “They placed two guards in front of it. Nothing happened for three days.”  
“On the last day, an angel appeared and the soldiers ran off. Later, Mary, Jesus’ mother, and her friend, went to the tomb and found it open and empty. The angel was still there and told them that Jesus had risen from the dead.” Drift interrupted you “Wait- are you still telling me about your religion, or did you change the subject without me noticing?” you laughed “No Drift! I’m still talking about the same thing.” the Autobot gave you a suspicious glance, but didn’t speak further.  
“Anyways, the two women went to Jesus’ friends and told them the news. They went to the grave to see themselves and also saw that it was empty. They encountered Jesus later on. There were over five hundred witnesses that saw Jesus after his death.” Drift gave a sheepish smile “We don’t have many stories about Primus, almost all of them were destroyed in the war. Many do not believe he exists.” you hummed, nodding “Even with this much, people still don’t think God exists. It’s hard to believe.”  
“It’s remarkable how similar they are compared to each other though.” Drift commented, pulling away from you. You tucked your necklace back into your shirt “Perhaps they aren’t different.” the mech paused, giving you a questioning glance “How do you mean?” “Humans and cybertronians aren’t that different, they have more in common than not.” you made gestures as you talked, hoping to convey your meaning. Drift’s expression was blank for a moment, before realisation creeped in.  
“That is… an interesting theory. It would… make sense.” he said, processing the information he had just been given. “Just a theory.” you smiled.


End file.
